Dark Secrets
by Sammy
Summary: Rita, Chris, Tom and Cassy investigate the death of a young mother


**Dark Secrets**

**written by Sammy**

* * *

* * *

* * *

> **A young man rushed through the dark alley. He stared up at a particular window on the 3rd floor of the apartment building. The window was dark. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was already past midnight. Suddenly a light appeared in the window. Two short, one long, two short. His signal. He knew his orders now, he knew what he had to do.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The alarm clock in Chris and Rita's bedroom went off. Chris' hand searched for the clock on the night stand to shut it off. Then he turned, groaning, and saw that the bed next to him was empty. He knew exactly where his wife was. There were three little girls in the room next door who hadn't allowed them to get any sleep the last couple of weeks. He reached for his t-shirt on the floor in front of the bed when he heard someone giggling at the door. It was Christopher.**
> 
> **"Who do we have here?" Chris smiled as he got out of bed. He approached the door.**
> 
> **"Gemme, daddy!" Christopher yelled and ran down the corridor to the door to his room. Chris followed him and scooped him up before he could enter his room.**
> 
> **"Why are you up so early? Did mommy wake you?"**
> 
> **"Mama seeping wis... Hannah? Sawah? Sasey?"**
> 
> **Christopher shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't tell who was who of the triplets. He smiled at Chris and threw his arms around his neck.**
> 
> **"Beakfast. Now." he exclaimed and nodded.**
> 
> **"Breakfast, Chris, there's an r in the word. First we better see what mommy is doing in the girls' room."**
> 
> **Chris entered the girls' room with Christopher on his arm. He placed him down at the door. Christopher immediately went to the crib next to the window. Casey was sleeping in there. In the crib next to the door Hannah was sound asleep. The third crib was empty. But in the rocker next to the empty crib Rita was sleeping with Sarah in her arms.**
> 
> **"Shhh, Chris, don't wake Casey up, okay?" Chris pleaded as he approached the rocker. He carefully took Sarah out of Rita's arms and laid her down in her crib. Then he went back to the rocker and kneeled down. He stroked Rita's hair. She stirred and slowly turned her head to him.**
> 
> **"Hey sunshine." he smiled with a bright smile on his face. Then he kissed her.**
> 
> **"Hi." she replied and hugged him.**
> 
> **"Looks like another night in the rocker, huh?"**
> 
> **"Yeah. 4th night in a row."**
> 
> **"Come on, I'll make us breakfast and the bottles for the girls. Till they'll wake up you can lay down in bed, Sam."**
> 
> **"Thanks."**
> 
> **Rita got up and left the room after she'd made sure that the triplets were still sleeping. Chris collected Christopher from the floor and went downstairs to the kitchen.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita was at the door, ready to leave. On her arm Sarah was babbling, playing with strands of her brown hair. Rita was waiting for her son.**
> 
> **"Hey pal, where are you? Mommy is waiting to take you to Frannie."**
> 
> **"Not gon!" she heard Christopher screaming from somewhere. She couldn't quite locate where he was.**
> 
> **"You're going with me." Rita went back to the living room. "Where are you, Chris?"**
> 
> **"Not gon!" Christopher repeated. This time Rita could locate where he was. He was hiding behind the couch. She walked to the couch.**
> 
> **"Come out of there, Chris. I am already late for work. Don't cause a scene here, okay?"**
> 
> **"Uh uh, not gon." Christopher shouted, when Chris entered the living room.**
> 
> **"What? Why are you still here? You're already late." he said, giving Rita a strange look.**
> 
> **"Don't you think I know that? Tell your son to get out here." Rita replied, shifting Sarah to her other side. Chris approached the couch and kneeled down. He immediately got hold of Christopher's foot and dragged the screaming boy towards him.**
> 
> **"Not gon! NOT GON!" he screamed and punched against Chris' chest.**
> 
> **"You ARE going, my friend." Chris exclaimed, stopping him from punching against his chest.**
> 
> **"No, no!"**
> 
> **"Sam, I am running late." Rita uttered impatiently.**
> 
> **"This will take some time. Let him stay here and take one of the girls to Frannie. I think she won't mind."**
> 
> **"Okay, I will take Hannah or I will never get to work today."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **An awfully tired looking Rita shuffled through the palm tree doors into the office. She made her way straight to the coffee machine in the corner. With a full cup of coffee she went to her desk and sat down. She put the cup down and rubbed her eyes.**
> 
> **"Long night, I see." Cassy said with a mischievous grin on her face while she leaned against Rita's desk.**
> 
> **"Yeah, it was a long night, but certainly not doing what you must be thinking, given that grin on your face." Rita replied and sipped on her cup.**
> 
> **"Oh, I can imagine. Hannah, Sarah..."**
> 
> **"... and Casey. Yeah, right. This was the 4th night in a row that I had to spend in the rocker in the nursery."**
> 
> **"I always thought you arranged this stuff with the kids pretty well. I mean Chris always brags about your arrangement."**
> 
> **"Well, it worked fine at the beginning when I came back to work last week. He's at home with two of the kids while I am at work and I am at home when he's at work." Rita sipped on her cup of coffee again. "But now it looks like this, we get up every night to feed the girls twice and when they're crying, it's my job to get them back to sleep. But I like the time I can spend with my girls. They are growing up so fast. I can't believe they are almost 4 months old now. It is like they were born yesterday. Do you wanna see the new photos we took a few days ago? There's such a really sweet photo of Casey."**
> 
> **"Sure. Show me."**
> 
> **Rita opened her purse and retrieved two photos.**   

> 
> **"Oh my, they are all so sweet. Quite a handful, I know, but they're still so cute."**
> 
> **The two women were interrupted by Cassy's partner. Tom approached the desk and placed a pile of files on Rita's desk.**
> 
> **"Uhhh, don't tell me this is my work now, Tom." Rita muttered when she studied the huge pile of files.**
> 
> **"Sorry, Rita, this IS your work now." Tom replied.**
> 
> **"Paper work, great!"**
> 
> **"There's still a lot more waiting down the in the file cabinet. Thought I'd only bring the most important to you now."**
> 
> **"I think I better get the rest as well."**
> 
> **Rita got up and walked out the office. Tom and Cassy remained at the desk and watched her leaving.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A man pushed the palm tree doors open and entered the office. He looked around looking for someone particular. He couldn't locate the person he was looking for. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.**
> 
> **"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tom excused himself as he lifted his hand from the stranger's shoulder. "Can I help you?"**
> 
> **"Uhm, yeah, you certainly can. I am looking for Sgts. Lance and Lorenzo." the man answered, his eyes still wandering through the colorful office.**
> 
> **"That's Lt. Lorenzo now." Tom corrected him with a smile.**
> 
> **"Lieutenant? What a surprise! Can you tell me where to find either Lance or Lorenzo?"**
> 
> **"Rita just left the office..."**
> 
> **With that the palm tree doors were pushed open again and Rita entered the office carrying some files. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the man standing next to Tom.**
> 
> **"Derek!" she exclaimed. She handed the files to Tom and hugged him.**
> 
> **"Hi Rita. It's good to see you again." Derek responded and hugged her back. "You're looking really good, as usual."**
> 
> **"Thank you. Tell me, what are you doing here? And where the hell have you been all this time?"**
> 
> **She lead him to her desk and sat down in her chair. Derek sat down on the desk.**
> 
> **"I don't know if anyone told you, but I am not a cop anymore."**
> 
> **"What? I thought this was what you wanted to do."**
> 
> **"I am working for the FBI now. Fumble, Bumble and Incompetence, you remember?" he asked with a smile on his face.**
> 
> **"Ooh, yeah, Hutch and his nickname for the FBI, I remember." Rita laughed. "So, you and the FBI? How did that happen?"**
> 
> **"Well, it's hard to explain. I've been in Alaska and Brazil for the last 3 years."**
> 
> **"Classified work I guess."**
> 
> **"Absolutely. Sorry, I can't tell you. But it was quite an experience. And you? Where's this partner of yours? Still chasing after the most gorgeous woman out on the street, I assume." Derek said with a big grin on his face.**
> 
> **"You don't know, Derek?" Rita asked astonished.**
> 
> **"What?" Derek asked back.**
> 
> **Rita frowned for a second. Should she tell him now or should she wait till Chris was there? Chris was his friend.**
> 
> **"Chris is married." Rita finally replied with a grin on her face.**
> 
> **"Married? Mr. god's gift to women, Chris Lorenzo, is married? How did that happen? Oh, oh, oh, don't tell me he married his doctor. No, he can't be that stupid to make a mistake like that."**
> 
> **"No, he didn't marry his doctor. So, how long are you staying in town? You think I could invite you over for dinner tonight?"**
> 
> **"You know I never can say no to a beautiful woman." Derek smiled at her and got up. "Look, I have some business to take care of at the moment. How about if I pick you up around 7 and we'll make a short stop at Chris' to pick him up - and his wife, of course."**
> 
> **"How about if you come over around 7 and we'll have dinner at my place?"**
> 
> **"Oh, a home cooked meal?"**
> 
> **"Derek!" Rita exclaimed and punched him slightly on his arm. "7 at my place. Here's my new address."**
> 
> **Rita scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Derek. He took the paper and folded it. Then he put it into his pocket.**
> 
> **"7 at your place. I'll bring the wine. And call Lorenzo to come over. With or without his wife, I don't care about that."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita pushed the door to the apartment open. She placed her keys on the small table and went to the living room. No one was there.**
> 
> **"Chris?" she yelled, but didn't get a response. She sighed and went to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge she saw a note pinned on the door.**
> 
> **'Rita, I am out with Chris and Casey. Frannie will bring the girls around 6. Chris.'**
> 
> **She crumbled the paper and threw it in the waste basket. She wondered where he was with the kids, the car was still parked outside. The only place she could picture him right now would be the basketball court that was right behind the complex, but with the kids? Finally, she decided to give it a try. She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her.**
> 
> **When she arrived at the basketball court she spotted them. Beside the court, Chris had placed the car seat in which Casey watched her father and her brother attentively. Christopher was sitting on his father's shoulders, the basketball in his hands. Rita stopped outside the court and watched them.**
> 
> **"Okay, I will lift you up, Chris, and you throw the ball in the basket. You think you can do that?" she heard Chris saying.**
> 
> **A moment later, he lifted Christopher from his shoulders and held him up to the basket. The boy threw the ball. It banged against the edge of the basket, flew high in the air and landed right inside the basket. Christopher threw his arms in the air and laughed.**
> 
> **"Hey, you are good, champ." Chris smiled as he stood Christopher on the ground. He bent down to pick up the ball. Then he handed it to his son.**
> 
> **"Stay there and throw the ball to me. Throw it."**
> 
> **Christopher tilted his head to his side and looked at the ball. He began to grin as he threw the ball. It banged on the ground about a yard away from him, jumping up and hitting Chris in his stomach.**
> 
> **"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. "Buddy, that was too hard. You almost hurt your daddy."**
> 
> **Meanwhile, Rita had reached her daughter. Chris and Christopher hadn't seen her so far. She smiled at Casey as she lifted her out of her seat. The little one squealed with delight.**
> 
> **"What is it, sweetheart?" Chris asked, turning to his daughter. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his wife.**
> 
> **"Don't you think Chris is a little too small to play basketball?" she asked him, kissing him on his cheek.**
> 
> **"No, no, you never can be too young to start playing. He's a talent, you know." He plucked Christopher from the ground. "So, Mrs. Lorenzo, what are you doing here?"**
> 
> **"What? No 'it's good to see you, Sam'?" she teased.**
> 
> **"Yeah, it's good to see you, Sam." he smiled and kissed her again. He placed an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to where he had placed his bag and Casey's car seat.**
> 
> **"Well, actually I came to tell you that we will have company for dinner tonight." Rita began.**
> 
> **"Company? Who?"**
> 
> **"Derek."**
> 
> **"Derek McNeill, are you kidding?"**
> 
> **"He suddenly appeared at the shop today. Guess what, he doesn't know anything about us being married."**
> 
> **"Now you're kidding, Sam." Chris laughed.**
> 
> **"No, no, really. He only knows that you are married, but I just couldn't tell him to whom. I thought this is something you should tell him."**
> 
> **"Derek McNeill, tsk, tsk. I only hope he didn't try to make a move on you like he did last time..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **There was a knock at the front door shortly after 7 pm. Christopher hopped through the living room towards the door and slowly proceeded to open it. When the door was open Derek stared into nothing. There was no one there. Then he heard someone giggling and looked down. He saw Christopher.**
> 
> **"Uhm..." he began, but didn't know what to say.**
> 
> **"Hi." Christopher laughed. He immediately stopped laughing when he heard his mother rushing to the door. On her arm she was holding a crying baby.**
> 
> **"Hey, hey, what did I tell you about opening the door?" she asked her son and looked down at him while trying to calm the baby. Christopher shrugged his shoulders and rushed away. Then Rita turned her attention to Derek. He stood in the doorway with a bottle of wine in his hand, his mouth wide open.**
> 
> **"Sorry, Derek, come in."**
> 
> **Rita closed the door behind Derek and lead him to the living room. Christopher was standing on the couch, jumping up and down. He waved his hands and laughed.**
> 
> **"Mister, how often did I tell you you shouldn't jump on the couch? Get down there!"**
> 
> **Christopher shook his head no and laughed at both Derek and Rita.**
> 
> **"Derek, could you...?"**
> 
> **Rita handed a crying Hannah to Derek and moved to the couch. She lifted Christopher on her arm and sat him down in the playpen.**
> 
> **"You're going to stay in there, right?" she warned her son, but only earned a look. Rita went back to Derek and took her daughter back on her arm. Hannah had stopped crying while being held by Derek.**
> 
> **"I suppose you're now going to tell me that these are your kids, aren't you?" Derek asked and rubbed his head.**
> 
> **"Let me introduce you: Christopher and Hannah."**
> 
> **"Wow. That's what can happen when you're out of state for 3 years." he chuckled and they both laughed. Rita placed Hannah down in the single bassinet that was standing in the living room.**
> 
> **"Will you please excuse me for a minute?"**
> 
> **"Sure."**
> 
> **Rita went upstairs to the girls' nursery where Chris was changing Casey. He played with the little baby and caused her to laugh. He pulled faces for her and tickled her.**
> 
> **"Sam, Derek is waiting downstairs." she said as she approached the changing table. She smiled at her daughter and pulled a face for her as well.**
> 
> **"Why don't you finish changing her? Then I can take Sarah downstairs." Chris asked and looked over to Sarah who was lying in her crib, punching the clowns hanging over her.**
> 
> **"No problem. Mommy will finish changing you, sweetheart."**
> 
> **Chris lifted Sarah out of her cradle and left the room. He walked downstairs and saw Derek kneeling in front of the playpen. He was talking to Christopher.**
> 
> **"So, you are Christopher." he smiled at the boy, cuddling his hair.**
> 
> **"Me Chwis." Christopher replied. He tried to get hold of Derek's hand because he didn't want him to cuddle his hair. "STOP!" he yelled.**
> 
> **"If I didn't knew it better, I would say you look a lot like Chris, my friend. But that certainly is impossible."**
> 
> **"Why?" Chris asked. Derek turned and saw Chris standing about a yard behind him, holding a baby in his arms.**
> 
> **"Hey Chris! Good to see you again."**
> 
> **"Yeah, good to see you again."**
> 
> **The men shook hands and laughed. Neither of them realized that Christopher had climbed over the railing of his playpen and had wandered off to the kitchen. Chris first realized it when he wanted to put Sarah down in the playpen.**
> 
> **"Derek, did you see where Christopher went?" Chris frowned when he turned. Derek shrugged his shoulders.**
> 
> **"Chris?" Chris yelled, but didn't get a response. "Hey champ, where are you?"**
> 
> **Suddenly something shattered on the floor and crying emanated from the kitchen. Chris rolled his eyes and rushed into the kitchen, groaning. Christopher was standing at the sink, next to a shattered plate. He was crying. When he saw his daddy, he raised his arms to be picked up.**
> 
> **"Okay, how often did mommy tell you you shouldn't go into the kitchen all alone? And what happened to that plate?"**
> 
> **Christopher sobbed into Chris' chest. He went back to the living room where he found a totally confused Derek standing next to the couch. He was staring at the cover of the Palm Beach daily.**
> 
> **"Tell me this is a joke, will you, Chris?" he uttered, indicating the framed cover.**
> 
> **"What? The cover of the newspaper? Nope, isn't a joke. Rita and I got married 2 years ago."**
> 
> **"Gosh, why can't anybody tell me about this, why? Now it's clear why his name is Christopher."**
> 
> **Chris smiled and placed Christopher down on the couch. Then he wiped the tears out of his face. Christopher stared up at him, still sobbing from time to time.**
> 
> **"Chris, you'll be a nice boy tonight, okay? The girls will fall asleep in a few moments, so don't you wake them up."**
> 
> **Christopher nodded and sobbed one final time. Then he leaned back in the pillows and put his thumb into his mouth.**
> 
> **"Whoa, never expected you to be father, Chris."**
> 
> **"Times change." Chris replied, grinning.**
> 
> **"3 kids. Quite a lot work, isn't it?" Derek inquired. He studied the photos on the wall.**
> 
> **"Well, actually there are 4. Chris is the oldest, he's nearly 2 years old. And then we have our four month old triplets. Hannah, Sarah and Casey. Rita is upstairs changing Casey, the youngest."**
> 
> **The same moment Rita appeared in the living room with her youngest daughter on her arm. She put her down next to Sarah in the playpen. Casey stared up at her mother with a smile on her face. Rita tickled the baby before she turned her attention to Chris and Derek. Then she saw Christopher on the couch, his thumb in his mouth, his eyes a little red.**
> 
> **"What was it now?" she sighed and glanced at her husband.**
> 
> **"A plate in the kitchen. Don't walk in there barefoot."**
> 
> **Rita gave Christopher a look and put her hands on her hips.**
> 
> **"How often did I tell you the kitchen is no place to play?"**
> 
> **Christopher just stared at her, his eyes wide open. He gave her one of his puppy looks. His eyes begged her to be sorry for him. Rita shook her head and moved to the kitchen to clean up the mess.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris, Rita and Derek were sitting in the living room with glasses of wine. The kids were upstairs in their beds - except Casey who was sound asleep over Chris' shoulder. Every time he tried to put her down in her crib she awoke and began to cry. So he decided to let her sleep over his shoulder. The three were chatting about this and that when the phone suddenly rang. Rita got up and answered the phone before Casey would wake up.**
> 
> **"Yeah?... Cap, hi... No, you're not disturbing anything. We just finished dinner with Derek... Yep, he's still here... What? Oh, come on, Cap... yeah, yeah, all right. Me or Chris?... Both? Ca... no, Ca... please, can I finish this? Either Chris or me. Remember, we have kids to take care of... okay, okay. He'll pick me up?... I'll wait for him. Bye, Cap."**
> 
> **Rita hung up and went back to Chris and Derek. Both men stared at her, wide eyed.**
> 
> **"There's a female floater at the beach. Tom will pick me up in 5 minutes. Don't know how long it will take. You can handle the kids, Sam?"**
> 
> **"Sure I can. Now that they are asleep, not a problem."**
> 
> **"Okay."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita, Tom and Cassy arrived at the beach 15 minutes later. The ME already was there, as well as Captain Lipschitz. He walked over to them.**
> 
> **"Hey Skipper, what do we have?" Tom asked. He bent down to walk through under the yellow tape. Rita and Cassy followed.**
> 
> **"A young girl, probably 18 or 19. Hands tied up behind the back. You should look at this for yourself."**
> 
> **The four cops approached the corpse. Rita and Cassy kneeled down to have a better look at the young woman. She was dressed in black sweat pants, a white t-shirt and tennis shoes. One shoe was missing. Her skin was violet, as well as her lips. On her wrists she had several blue and green bruises.**
> 
> **"Too young to die." Cassy stated and got up.**
> 
> **"For sure. Drowning is one of the worst ways to die."**
> 
> **Rita got up as well. She waved Tom and the ME to come over to ask them some more questions. Tom introduced her to their new ME, Dr. Markus Anderson. He was a man in his early 30s with blond hair and freckles on his face. Indeed he looked more like a young boy than a doctor.**
> 
> **"Ah, Lt. Lorenzo. Heard a lot about you already." he smiled at Rita and shook her hand.**
> 
> **"I hope only good things." she replied and returned his smile. "Now, what is the time of death?"**
> 
> **"I would say between 6 and 7 am this morning. Since then she must have been floating in the water. She was knocked out with something hard, then was thrown into the water. That's all I can say at the moment. I will know more after the autopsy." Dr. Anderson explained.**
> 
> **"When will you schedule the autopsy, Dr. Anderson?" Rita inquired.**
> 
> **"Depends on how fast you need the results. And it's Markus, not Dr. Anderson."**
> 
> **"Thanks. For me it's Lt. Lorenzo." Rita teased and earned a strange look from Markus. "Just kidding. You can call me Rita. Would it be possible to do the autopsy tonight? Something seems to be very strange here."**
> 
> **"No problem for me." Markus replied.**
> 
> **"Okay, I hope you don't mind If I attend?"**
> 
> **Tom's jaw dropped open. Rita really wanted to attend the autopsy. Jesus! How could she? He never could stand something like that. He did it once and this was something he rather would like to forgot.**
> 
> **"Can I attend as well?" Cassy suddenly asked from behind.**
> 
> **Now Tom's jaw hit the floor. Two women who wanted to attend an autopsy? Now he couldn't stand behind them, he had to say yes as well - though he could imagine a lot of different things he liked much better than attending an autopsy. Even doing the paper work seemed to be one of those things.**
> 
> **"I don't mind. I will meet you back at the shop. Autopsy will be in about half an hour."**
> 
> **"Thanks, Markus."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Tom's stomach churned. Blood was all over the examining table. Oh, how could a human being have so much blood? Cassy and Rita watched attentively and listened to every single of Dr. Anderson's comments. Tom's face slowly changed color. From pink it changed to light yellow, then to dark green. None of the others noticed that after some time he slowly staggered to the door and made his way outside. They first realized he was gone when the autopsy was over.**
> 
> **"Huh, where's Tom?" Rita asked astonished.**
> 
> **"I bet know. Hanging over the wash bowl in the rest room." Cassy smirked, causing slight laughter in the room. "I think I should see how he's doing."**
> 
> **Cassy shook her head and left the room. Rita remained in the room with Markus.**
> 
> **"So, Markus, can you fill me in on the details?" Rita asked. "You weren't saying much about her during the autopsy."**
> 
> **"Okay, details. She was about 18 or 19. Her lungs were filled with water, she drowned." Markus explained briefly.**
> 
> **"And? Nothing unusual?"**
> 
> **"Well, if you think this is unusual, she gave birth a few days ago, 4, maybe 5. I can't say exactly."**
> 
> **"What?"**
> 
> **Before Markus could say anything, the cell phone in Rita's purse began to ring. She retrieved it and answered it immediately.**
> 
> **"Lt. Lorenzo here."**
> 
> **"Hey Sam, I have a problem." Chris burst out on the other side immediately.**
> 
> **"So, you have a problem. I thought you could handle everything?" Rita smirked, rubbing her shoulder.**
> 
> **"I know I said that, but Casey has a fever."**
> 
> **"She has what? She seemed to be okay when I left."**
> 
> **"No, no, no, please, Rita." Chris pleaded. He sounded a little helpless. "I don't know what I should do with her now."**
> 
> **"Don't put her down in the nursery with Sarah and Hannah or they will get sick too. Take the bassinet to the bedroom and put her down there. Wrap her in a blanket. I'll see what I can do when I come home."**
> 
> **"And when will that be?" Chris asked, impatiently.**
> 
> **"When the autopsy is over. Talk to you later."**
> 
> **Rita finished the phone call. Meanwhile, Cassy was back in the room. She was talking to Markus. Rita approached them.**
> 
> **"So, how's Tom doing?" she asked with a grin on her face.**
> 
> **"You asking for my opinion? If I hadn't known him so well, I would have thought he was a frog." Cassy laughed, waving her left hand.**
> 
> **"Oh, oh..."**
> 
> **"Ladies, I think I am finished here tonight." Markus began. "The report will be on your desk first thing tomorrow, Rita. I hope that's okay."**
> 
> **"Sure. That's okay." Rita replied. She said good bye, but then her purse slipped from her shoulder and dropped to the ground. Markus helped her collecting her things.**
> 
> **"I always wondered what a lady like you keeps in her purse." Markus uttered, grinning at Rita.**
> 
> **"Nothing unusual for a cop." Rita replied matter-of-factly and got up. "Cassy?" She turned to see that Cassy already had left the room. "Cassy!" she shouted and hurried outside on the hallway. Nowhere a sign of either Tom or Cassy.**
> 
> **"Great!" she exclaimed. Now she didn't have a lift back home. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Markus.**
> 
> **"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he excused himself. "You have a problem?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, actually I do. My driver just disappeared. I have to call a cab to get home now."**
> 
> **"I can give you a lift, if you want." Markus offered.**
> 
> **"That's nice, but I think I better call a cab."**
> 
> **"Come on, Rita. My car is right outside. I am going to drive you wherever you want."**
> 
> **Rita frowned and thought for a moment. Why spend the money on a cab if Markus had offered to drive her home?**
> 
> **"Okay." she finally answered.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Markus drove his car down the road. Since it was close to midnight, there wasn't much traffic on the road.**
> 
> **"Hey, hey, you forgot to turn here!" Rita suddenly noticed when Markus drove over the crossing they had to turn to get to her apartment.**
> 
> **"Oh sorry. I am still not used to all those roads here. I am going to turn the car somewhere down the road."**
> 
> **"Doesn't matter, turn the next road. It will be a little longer, but we'll get there as well."**
> 
> **Rita stared at Markus. She thought he somehow did this on purpose. Markus realized she was staring at him. He needed to get a conversation going. The silence was unbearable.**
> 
> **"Rita, how long have you been working on the force?" he asked curious.**
> 
> **"12 years." she replied without showing any enthusiasm.**
> 
> **"12 years? Quite a long time."**
> 
> **Markus aw a cafe in front of them. It was still open. So he pulled by the side without asking. He turned off the engine.**
> 
> **"Markus, what are you doing? I thought you were going to drive me home."**
> 
> **"I thought maybe you'd like to have a drink with me. Just that we get to know a little better. I mean we work together." Markus grinned. Rita rolled her eyes and shook her head. Was he trying to make a major move on her?**
> 
> **"Look, Markus, I need to get home. My daughter is ill and my husband certainly is wondering if I got lost or something." Rita tried to explain. Markus' mouth dropped open a little. Nobody had told him Rita was married. She even had kids. But hey, that wasn't a major reason not to ask her out.**
> 
> **"Okay, okay. Just thought I give it a try."**
> 
> **Markus turned on the engine and drove off.**
> 
> **"It was nice though, Markus. Maybe you'll come over to dinner soon?" Rita asked, trying to make Markus feel a little better.**
> 
> **"Sure. I mean I would love to meet your husband and your kids one day."**
> 
> **"I'm sure Chris would like to meet you too."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita opened the door to the apartment. Everything was dark, so she turned on the lights first. She heard Chris groaning. Then she saw him lying on the couch. Casey, wrapped into a blanket, was sleeping on his chest. He blinked and looked at his wife.**
> 
> **"Where've you been?" he asked, sleepily.**
> 
> **"At the shop. I came home as fast as I could. How's she doing?"**
> 
> **Rita carefully lifted her daughter on her arm. He placed her palm on Casey's forehead to check her temperature. The fever didn't seem to be very high, but nevertheless her cheeks were glowing.**
> 
> **"Did she get her bottle while I was away?" she asked, heading off to the stairs. Chris got up and followed her.**
> 
> **"No, she didn't want it. I tried everything, but then I decided better not to force her to drink it."**
> 
> **"She needs a lot to drink now."**
> 
> **Rita entered the bedroom and gently placed Casey in the bassinet Chris had placed next to her side of the bed. Casey stirred and opened her eyes. When she realized where she was, she began to cry. So Rita lifted her out of the bassinet. Casey was satisfied and stopped crying shortly after.**
> 
> **"Tried that as well, Sam. She won't sleep in there." Chris uttered and started to undress.**
> 
> **"Uagh... Sam, could you do me a favor? Could you take care of the kids tonight? Casey will need all my attention now that she's ill."**
> 
> **"You mean feeding, changing and singing lullabies... no, not alone."**
> 
> **"Christopher!"**
> 
> **"Okay, but I am not going to sing lullabies."**
> 
> **"You don't need to."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The next morning Chris and Rita sat at the breakfast table. Christopher was sitting in his high chair between them, trying to eat his froot loops. Well, trying... Casey was sleeping over her mother's shoulder. The fever didn't get any better during the night.**
> 
> **"Whoops!" Christopher whispered. Some froot loops had somehow hopped from his spoon into his father's mug of coffee.**
> 
> **"Daddy!" he exclaimed when he saw that Chris reached for his mug while reading the newspaper, but Chris didn't take any notice. "Daddy!" he repeated, waving his hands in the air.**
> 
> **Chris placed the newspaper aside, looking at his son. He lifted the mug and drank... a moment later half of his coffee was spilled on the table.**
> 
> **"Daddy shoulda yisen me!" Christopher laughed out loud.**
> 
> **"Christopher Lorenzo JR, what are these froot loops doing in my coffee?" Chris asked, giving his son a serious look. Christopher stopped laughing.**
> 
> **"Shoulda yisen me. Been gon in mug ayone."**
> 
> **Christopher nodded and stared at his mother. Then he stared back at his father.**
> 
> **"So, these froot loops decided to get from your spoon all alone in my coffee mug, my son? Will you show me their feet now?"**
> 
> **Christopher dipped his finger into his bowl with the froot loops and the milk and retrieved one single froot loop. He studied the froot loop intensively.**
> 
> **"No feet." he noticed and looked up. Rita had already began to laugh. Chris couldn't resist laughing as well.**
> 
> **From upstairs crying emanated. Sarah and Hannah were awake.**
> 
> **"I'll get them." Chris said, getting up.**
> 
> **"Be heyp." Christopher shouted. "Daddy, be heyp!"**
> 
> **He raised his arms, wanting to be picked up.**
> 
> **"What is it, pal?" Chris asked him.**
> 
> **"Be heyp feed babies, yes?" the boy grinned. He nodded eagerly, waving his arms.**
> 
> **"Okay, you can help daddy feed the girls. I will get them down. Meanwhile, you'll help mommy make the bottles."**
> 
> **Chris headed off upstairs. Rita already was preparing the bottles for the girls. Over her shoulder, Casey was still sleeping. She stirred a little and shifted her head, but didn't wake up. After all, she'd been crying all night long. She needed some sleep. So did Rita.**
> 
> **Some time later Chris was back downstairs, with a smiling baby on each arm. He placed Sarah in the car seat standing on the kitchen counter. Christopher immediately reached for his sister's tiny hand. When he felt he wasn't watched by his parents, he pulled at Sarah's shirt, causing her to cry. Christopher immediately withdrew his hands, smiling innocently. Chris approached the counter.**
> 
> **"What-did-you-do?" he asked seriously. Christopher shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.**
> 
> **"I am going to repeat this only once, mister. What did you do to Sarah?"**
> 
> **The little girl sobbed loudly when she was on her father's arm. Her older sister stared at her, beginning to cry as well.**
> 
> **"Oh, please!!!!" Chris pleaded. The worst was still waiting for them. Casey slowly showed signs of awakening as well. With a loud scream she showed everyone she was awake now. Christopher, still in his high chair, started arguing about whether this was his fault or not.**
> 
> **"SILENCE!" Rita suddenly yelled.**
> 
> **Christopher stopped arguing, Hannah rubbed her eyes, sobbing low like her sister Sarah. Only Casey was screaming. Chris and Christopher stared at Rita.**
> 
> **"Sorry, but I had 2 hours of sleep last night and my head is going to exploding. My work is waiting for me in about half an hour, Casey is sick and needs to see the doctor today. And then your causing this riot here. Geez!"**
> 
> **Rita left the kitchen with the crying baby on her arm. She went upstairs to the nursery. she sat down in the rocker, gently rocking her baby daughter in her arms. She didn't realize Chris had followed her till she felt a hand on her shoulder.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Rita." he said, kneeling down next to the rocker.**
> 
> **"No, you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have started yelling." she replied, trying to smile at him.**
> 
> **"Come on, let me do this here. Go and get ready for work. I will take care of the kids."**
> 
> **"No, no, I have to take Casey to the doctor this morning. You can't help me there." she objected, getting up. She placed Casey on the changing table. Chris handed her a diaper.**
> 
> **"Then I'll get the kids to Frannie. I don't wanna see you at the office today, 'kay? Get Casey to the doctor and then take some time off. You could use some." he smiled at his wife and caressed her cheek.**
> 
> **"Thanks, Sam, but I have some work to do."**
> 
> **"Then you'll do it here at home. Casey needs her mom."**
> 
> **Rita smiled back, "Deal. So you'll make sure that your son goes to Frannie's today, Mr. Lorenzo?"**
> 
> **"Absolutely. There will be no arguing about that."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita shuffled through the doors into the squad room after her visit at the doctor's. Casey was sleeping on her arm. She only wanted to get the report of the autopsy from her desk and the news about their Jane Doe, but things worked out a little different. Already while closing the doors behind her, she heard a very familiar giggling coming from the corner of the squad room. Turning her head, she saw Christopher standing on Tom's desk. His arms were opened wide and he made sounds like an airplane. Then he began to run around on the desk, hopping over to Cassy's desk, then back to Tom's. Tom was sitting in his chair, talking on the phone. The receiver placed between his head and his shoulder, he tried to get hold of Christopher, but he couldn't.**
> 
> **"Uhm, George, may I call you back in a minute? I have to prevent an airplane crash here. Bye."**
> 
> **Tom hung up the phone. Then he stood up and bent over to Cassy's desk. He got hold of Christopher and lifted him from his feet.**
> 
> **"Champ, this is a working desk, not a runway."**
> 
> **He stood Christopher, who immediately began to argue, on the ground.**
> 
> **"No, no arguing about this. I know your daddy wouldn't allow this, so I won't do it either."**
> 
> **Tom looked up and saw Rita standing next to his desk. He grinned at her sheepishly and cleared his throat.**
> 
> **"So, where's my husband?" she asked.**
> 
> **"In court with Cassy and Cap. Lipschitz. I found this little package here on my desk when I came with a note to take care of it till he gets back."**
> 
> **Rita sighed. She kneeled down next to Christopher.**
> 
> **"Why aren't you at Frannie's with Hannah and Sarah?"**
> 
> **Christopher shook his head no, whirling his arms in the air.**
> 
> **"Me no baby!!" he cried. "Me no baby!"**
> 
> **Rita could imagine what he meant. Frannie always spoiled the kids. Christopher was going through this phase when he didn't want anybody to cuddle or kiss him. And Frannie always did a lot of this!**
> 
> **"Okay, then let me get my work and we will head home, my son. Is that all right with you?"** **Rita asked sarcastically.**
> 
> **"Yes."**
> 
> **Rita moved to her desk, Christopher toddling next to her. She retrieved a file lying next to the phone. Then she looked for the autopsy report, but she couldn't find it.**
> 
> **"Tom, did the report of the autopsy came in?"**
> 
> **"No, not that I know of, but you can go ask our new ME. Guess he must have forgotten it."**
> 
> **Rita looked at her kids. Where to go with them right now? She couldn't take them with her upstairs to the morgue. She grabbed the receiver, dialing the number of the morgue. The line was busy. When she turned to ask Tom to take care of the kids for a minute, she had to see that he had vanished.**
> 
> **"Great!" she muttered.**
> 
> **With a sleeping baby on one arm and a toddler in a bad mood walking by her side she made her way to the morgue.**
> 
> **"Phew!" Christopher suddenly exclaimed. He stopped and sat down on the floor. "Not walkin'. Sit here. Bye."**
> 
> **Rita stopped in her tracks and turned. She stared at Christopher, who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor.**
> 
> **"What? I don't have time for games right now."**
> 
> **"Feet, huwt!" Christopher exclaimed, showing his mother the soles of his shoes.**
> 
> **Rita shook her head. Christopher was getting more and more demanding the last couple of weeks. Now that he had started to talk, he had a mind of his own - like Chris.**
> 
> **"Christopher Lorenzo JR, I will only say it once. We have to go now. You can't sit there."**
> 
> **Rita pulled her son up and dragged the screaming boy behind her. He punched his mother's leg, so she let him go. Christopher ran down the corridor, screaming out loud. Suddenly a door swung open and the boy crashed into it. He fell backwards and immediately began to cry.**
> 
> **"Oh god!" a male voice exclaimed, rushing around the door. It was Markus. He kneeled down next to the crying boy, when he saw Rita approaching.**
> 
> **"Hey sweetie, let me see."**
> 
> **Rita kneeled down as well. Christopher's tiny hand was placed on his forehead. Rita carefully withdrew it. Nothing had happened. It just had been the shock.**
> 
> **"I didn't see him." Markus apologized.**
> 
> **"No harm done."**
> 
> **Rita tried to lift Christopher on her arm, but with a sleeping baby on one arm and a file in the other she didn't succeed. Christopher was crying more and more. His arms were raised in the air. He wanted to be picked up.**
> 
> **"Should I?" Markus asked hesitatingly, gesturing to Rita that he would take Casey.**
> 
> **Rita didn't know what else to do, so she handed Casey to Markus. Then she lifted Christopher on her arm. The boy sobbed loudly, his arms wrapped around his mother's neck. Rita tried to calm him. After some time, she finally succeeded.**
> 
> **"I am really sorry about that." Markus apologized again.**
> 
> **"No, no, you don't have to be sorry. He shouldn't have run off."**
> 
> **"What are you doing up here with the kids?"**
> 
> **"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the autopsy report." Rita replied, shifting Christopher to her other side.**
> 
> **"Oh yeah, it took a little longer. I made a drug test this morning. I found traces of phenobarbital in her blood. Probably was supposed to keep her quiet after she was thrown in the ocean. That's all the news I can tell you."**
> 
> **"Well, that isn't much though."**
> 
> **"No. Do you know who she is?"**
> 
> **"Not yet. I hope we will soon. Tom is checking the files of missing persons. He didn't have any luck here in Florida. Look, I gotta go now and get the kids home."**
> 
> **Rita took her daughter on her free arm. Carrying two kids, one of them still sobbing, she walked down the corridor.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris, Cassy and Cap. Lipschitz left court about 3 pm the same afternoon.**
> 
> **"God, I really don't know why this guy dropped loose." Cassy uttered and shook her head. "I mean we all saw what he did."**
> 
> **"Well, it goes like this, Cassy. The bad guys hire the best lawyer and walk out of there as a free man. The other guys who can't afford such a lawyer end up behind bars." Chris tried to explain.**
> 
> **"That's what you call justice then." Harry added.**
> 
> **Chris glanced at his clock.**
> 
> **"I really hope my little package for Tom hasn't caused any trouble by now." Chris said, grinning slightly. None of the others knew what he meant. Cap looked at Cassy, who only shrugged her shoulders. Chris noziced the looks on both their faces.**
> 
> **"I mean Chris. He wouldn't stay at Frannie's this morning. Since Rita was out with Casey at the doctor's I had to find another place for him. Tom seemed to be... appropriate."**
> 
> **Cassy grinned at Chris. Tom and Christopher? That was like kerosene met matches. She could imagine that little hotshot causing Tom to explode like a rocket.**
> 
> **"Gotta go and pick him up. That's if he decides to go home with daddy after a nice day with uncle Tom!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Cassy pulled up in front of K-Mart. She parked the car and got out. Walking down to the entranced she noticed a middle-aged woman placing leaflets under the wipers of each car. Actually, she didn't care about that, but then she stumbled over one of those leaflets that was lying on the ground right in front of her. She picked it up and began to read...**
> 
> **Have you seen this girl? She disappeared in Minneapolis, Minnesota on November 3rd. Please call the following number if you know where she might be.**
> 
> **The leaflet featured a photo of a young girl and a phone number. It was the girl that had shown up dead the night before. Cassy turned, seeing the woman placing a leaflet beneath the wiper of her car. She hurried down to her car.**
> 
> **"Excuse me, ma'am." Cassy said politely. The woman turned her head to Cassy.**
> 
> **"I was wondering about this leaflet here."**
> 
> **Cassy held up the leaflet in her left hand. Then she put her sunglasses down.**
> 
> **"Do you have seen my little Annabelle? Have you seen her?" the woman burst out, her face cheering up a little.**
> 
> **"Yes, I have." Cassy replied. Then she showed the woman her badge.**
> 
> **"Police? Is my little girl in any trouble?"**
> 
> **"Please, Mrs..."**
> 
> **"Wilcox. Lynn Wilcox."**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox. I am Sgt. St. John. I think we should discuss this down at the headquarters and not here in the parking lot. What do you think?"**
> 
> **Lynn Wilcox nodded in agreement.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The phone rang at the Lorenzo's home about 20 minutes later. Christopher was the first to reach the phone in the living room.**
> 
> **"Hi, issy me!" he burst out and giggled.**
> 
> **"Christopher?" Tom asked, astonished. "Where's your mommy?"**
> 
> **"Uhm..." Christopher looked around. "Not know."**
> 
> **"Could you get her to the phone?"**
> 
> **"'kay."**
> 
> **"But please, don't hang up...."**
> 
> **Suddenly the line was dead. Christopher had placed the receiver back in its cradle. He hurried to the stairs where he bumped into his mother. Rita gave him a look, knowing well he had answered the phone. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look.**
> 
> **"Christopher..." she began, but was interrupted by the ringing phone. "We will have a little talk later, mister."**
> 
> **Rita walked to the phone in the living room and answered it. On the other side, she could hear Tom's voice.**
> 
> **"Rita, glad I got you this time. Christopher hung up the phone the last time."**
> 
> **"I know." she apologized for her son. "So, why are you calling?"**
> 
> **"We have some news about our floater. Could you come over to the shop? I can't talk to you about that on the phone."**
> 
> **"Now? Tom, it's past 6. My working time is over for today." Rita muttered, trying to get hold of Christopher who was climbing around on the chair next to the small table the phone was standing on.**
> 
> **"It's important. And since you're the leading officer on this case..."**
> 
> **"Okay, okay. Give me 20 minutes and I will be at the shop."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita muttered something under her breath when she entered the squad room. She saw Cassy waiting for her at the door that lead to the interrogation rooms.**
> 
> **"Rita, Tom already told you we have some news about the floater?" Cassy began, opening the door to the rooms.**
> 
> **"Yeah, he did. So why did I have to come here?"**
> 
> **Cassy silently handed Rita the leaflet she'd found in front of K-Mart earlier this day. Rita read it.**
> 
> **"You tried that number?" she asked, staring at Cassy.**
> 
> **"No, not really. I saw a woman placing those leaflets behind the car wipers in front of K-Mart. She's in interrogation room 3. Her name is Lynn Wilcox. And this..." Cassy indicated the photo on the leaflet, "is her daughter Annabelle. We haven't told her what happened to her. We thought you would want to do it."**
> 
> **Rita nodded and opened the door to interrogation room 3. In a chair behind the table Lynn Wilcox was sitting, obviously very nervous. Tom was sitting on the table.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox, this is Lt. Lorenzo. She will explain you everything to you." Tom stated and got up. He nodded at Rita. Then he left the room and left Cassy and Rita alone with Mrs. Wilcox.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox..." Rita began. She didn't know how to approach this subject. How could you tell a mother that her daughter was found dead?**
> 
> **"My little Annabelle..." Mrs. Wilcox stammered. "Something has happened to her. Am I right?"**
> 
> **Rita slid a chair next to Mrs. Wilcox and sat down.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox, I am really sorry. Your daughter was found dead last night."**
> 
> **"NO!" the middle-aged woman screamed. Tears flooded down her cheeks. "Not my little Annabelle, not my little girl... What... what happened?"**
> 
> **"She drowned in the ocean." Cassy, who was sitting on the table, explained.**
> 
> **"That can't be! My Annabelle is a good swimmer. She was the best!"**
> 
> **"Her hands were tied behind her back and she was drugged." Cassy went on further.**
> 
> **"You mean she was... murdered?"**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox broke down. Both Cassy and Rita grabbed one arm to give her support. They seated her back in the chair. Then Cassy left to get a glass of water for Mrs. Wilcox.**
> 
> **"Who did this? Who killed my girl?" Mrs. Wilcox screamed. Rita had difficulty calming her.**
> 
> **"We don't know yet, but we're working on it. Please, Mrs. Wilcox, we need to know exactly when Annabelle disappeared." she inquired, calmly.**
> 
> **"Last year, November 3rd. She left... she left for college and never came back." Mrs. Wilcox sobbed. "Some weeks ago I got a call from a stranger who told me that she was here in Palm Beach."**
> 
> **"Do you know who called you?"**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox shook her head wildly.**
> 
> **"Do you have an idea what happened to Annabelle's baby?"**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox's head shot up. She thought she'd heard something wrong.**
> 
> **"My daughter didn't have a baby!" she stated, almost furious.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox, the autopsy report said that your daughter gave birth about 4 or 5 days ago."**
> 
> **"No, no, no! I would have known that! My Annabelle would have told me. She never had any secrets."**
> 
> **Rita knew this wouldn't help them any further. Mrs. Wilcox apparently didn't know what happened to her daughter after she'd disappeared. Rita tried to smile at the woman.**
> 
> **"Okay, this is all for today. Is there someone we should call or anything else?"**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox shook her head. After her husband had died a few years back, Annabelle had been all she'd had.**
> 
> **"Lt. Lorenzo, you will get the bastard who did this, won't you?" she asked. Rita simply nodded.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A newborn baby screamed loudly in the apartment for her meal. Winston, who was carrying her and cradling her in his arms, was about to lose it.**
> 
> **"Why can't you stop? Why do you have to cry?" he yelled at the baby and caused her to cry even more. The baby's head was totally red, her tiny hands clenched into fists.**
> 
> **"What's going on here? Can't you calm this little bastard?" a second male voice yelled.**
> 
> **"You wanna try this? Please!"**
> 
> **Winston tried to hand the baby to his accomplice, but he refused to take the baby.**
> 
> **"She will be out of here as soon as we find someone who can pay for her. Meanwhile, keep your eyes open. We have new instructions. Blacky wants a girl, but not a baby. At least 2 years old. Her new parents don't want to have a screaming baby. And I really can understand why."**
> 
> **"How do you think I should do this?" Winston muttered.**
> 
> **"I am sure you'll find a way."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris pushed the palm tree doors open and entered the squad room. It was already around 9, he was running late. Like every morning the last few days he had a little discussion with Christopher about going to Frannie's or not. Finally, after almost an hour of talking, he'd dropped the boy at Frannie's together with Hannah. Sarah, who now had a fever as well, was at home with her mother and her also sick little sister, Casey.**
> 
> **Tom was sitting at his desk, Cassy standing behind him. They both stared at the screen of Tom's computer, arguing loudly.**
> 
> **"You should have pushed this button here." Cassy stated. She reached for a particular button on the keyboard and started to press it, but Tom slapped her hand.**
> 
> **"Get your fingers away! I know what I should do."**
> 
> **"Press this key!"**
> 
> **"NO!"**
> 
> **"Press it!"**
> 
> **Those two sounded like two kids. Cassy tried to free her hand. She succeeded and pressed a button... then the screen was blank. She'd accidentally pushed another button than she'd intended to push.**
> 
> **"See what you've done! The screen is blank!" Tom uttered, sounding like a little rebellious child.**
> 
> **"This is all your fault. You shouldn't have stopped me. Then I would have pushed the right button."**
> 
> **"Now it's my fault again, great!"**
> 
> **Chris deliberately cleared his throat. Tom and Cassy looked up from the screen.**
> 
> **"Oh, Chris, hi!" Cassy mumbled under her breath.**
> 
> **"Oh, oh!" Tom added silently.**
> 
> **"Well, you know I normally wouldn't say anything about the differences you two have, but please, keep it private, okay?" he grinned.**
> 
> **"Yes, Lieutenant!" Cassy replied, stressing the word 'Lieutenant' in a very sarcastic way.**
> 
> **"Good. Then please fill me in on the Wilcox case. We have a hand over here. From now on I will be the primary since we have two sick kids at home."**
> 
> **"Fine with me. Now that we know the girl's name we could check out the motels and everything. So far we haven't had much luck. Only thing we could find out is that she lived in a small cheap motel at the beach till about a week and a half ago."**
> 
> **"I think I am going to check this hotel out. You two see what else you can find out about her."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris parked his car in front of Sundance Motel. He exited the car, putting on his sun glasses. He approached the reception, areabut found the door locked. Then he saw he was being watched from a window on the second floor. A moment later a young woman left her room, walking down the stairs towards him.**
> 
> **"May I help you?" she asked friendly.**
> 
> **"Maybe. I am looking for the one who's in charge here." Chris replied.**
> 
> **"That would be me. Are you looking for a room?"**
> 
> **"Actually, no." Chris showed her his badge. "Lt. Chris Lorenzo, Palm Beach police."**
> 
> **"Police? Wait, we're not one of those motels. Nothing illegal is going on here. I can assure you that!" the young woman shouted.**
> 
> **"Do you know this girl?"**
> 
> **Chris handed a photo of Annabelle to the young woman. She studied the photo for a moment.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I know her. That's Annabelle. Is she in trouble?" the woman asked.**
> 
> **"She was killed two days ago."**
> 
> **"Oh my god!"**
> 
> **"Mrs..." Chris began, realizing that he didn't know the woman's name so far.**
> 
> **"Duke, Mary Duke."**
> 
> **"Mrs. Duke, can you tell me when Annabelle left the motel?" Chris inquired, sounding as friendly as he could.**
> 
> **"I... I think 10 days ago. I told her to stay here until the baby would be born, but no, she decided to head off with this guy."**
> 
> **"What guy?**
> 
> **"Winston. I don't know his last name. He suddenly showed up here. I think Annabelle knew him even before she moved in here about 2 months ago."**
> 
> **"What did this guy look like?"**
> 
> **"He was tall, about your height. 22, maybe 23. I couldn't really tell. I am not good at this. He had long brown hair. Most of the time he wore it in a pony tail. And... and he had a tattoo on his left upper arm. A spider. Kind of a gang tattoo I think."**
> 
> **"Thank you, Mrs. Duke. This helped us a lot. I may come back when I may have some more questions."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris was carrying a huge pile of folders under his arm when he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him, smelling lunch already.**
> 
> **'Chinese?' he wondered.**
> 
> **He placed the files on the table in the living room and went to the kitchen. Rita was standing at the counter, her back towards him. She hadn't seem him so far. Chris slowly approached the counter. He wrapped his arms around Rita's waist and gently kissed her on her neck. She jumped.**
> 
> **"God, you scared the hell out of me, Sam!" she exclaimed, whirling around.**
> 
> **"Who else would this be, kissing you?" he teased, kissing her passionately.**
> 
> **"Ah, you can never be sure, my friend."**
> 
> **"No, you wouldn't do that to me, Sam. You're my wife!"**
> 
> **"Yeah, right." Rita grinned. Then she indicated the bag of Chinese food that was standing on the counter. "Didn't expect you to come home for lunch. I don't think this will be enough for the two of us."**
> 
> **"It sure will." Chris replied, putting the small boxes out of the bag.**
> 
> **"Oh, oh, I know your appetite." she smiled.**
> 
> **"For what?" he teased, grinning mischievously.**
> 
> **"Bad dog!"**
> 
> **Rita playfully slapped him on his arm.**
> 
> **"How are the girls?"**
> 
> **"They are sleeping right now."**
> 
> **Chris and Rita sat down at the counter after Chris had placed two plates on the table. He took the food out of the boxes, then handed one of the plates to Rita.**
> 
> **"So, Mr. Lorenzo, how is this hand off working? Well I hope. You know, I used to be the primary. I only want the best people to work on my case."**
> 
> **"I _am_ the best!" Chris replied, his mouth full of food.**
> 
> **"So?" Rita gave Chris one of her 'I really doubt that' looks, but then she began to grin. "I know that, Sam."**
> 
> **She leaned over and kissed her husband. They let the kiss linger for awhile. Chris pulled Rita up from her chair and closer to him. Still kissing, she sat down on his lap. Then they broke the embrace.**
> 
> **"When do you have to get back to work?" Rita whispered, then kissed Chris gently behind his ears.**
> 
> **"Tomorrow..." he replied. He lowered his head when Rita began to kiss his neck. "My work is on the table in the living room." he added breathlessly.**
> 
> **"Are you..." she placed a kiss on his forehead, "hungry?"**
> 
> **"Starving!" he responded, gazing into a pair of green, sparkling eyes. "But not for this."**
> 
> **He pushed his plate aside. Rita watched him doing so. She got up and took his hand. Then she lead him to the stairs. Chris suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her.**
> 
> **"What about the couch? We don't want to wake the girls, do we?"**
> 
> **"No." Rita grinned, kissing him back. They stumbled backwards, finally reaching the couch. His hands under Rita's blouse, Chris suddenly lost balance and fell backwards. He landed safe and comfortable on the couch, Rita on top of him. She giggled slightly while searching for the zipper of Chris's pants. His shirt already was lying somewhere between the stairs and the couch.**
> 
> **"W....www....wait!" Chris suddenly mumbled. He pulled away from Rita. She raised her eyebrows, not knowing what he was up to.**
> 
> **"When did I tell you I love you the last time?" he asked.**
> 
> **"Uhm..." Rita paused for a second, "did you ever tell me that, Sam? If you did, it certainly was a long time ago because I don't remember."**
> 
> **"I love you, Mrs. Lorenzo." he whispered.**
> 
> **"And I love you, Mr. Lorenzo."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **There was a knock at the door. Rita, asleep in Chris' arms, shifted positions, but didn't wake up. Nearly the same moment crying was heard from upstairs. Rita's head shot up.**
> 
> **"Hey there sleepyhead." Chris smiled, gently stroking her hair. "You fell asleep."**
> 
> **There was second knock at the door.**
> 
> **"I'll go look after the girls and you go see who's at the door, okay?"**
> 
> **"Yeah." Rita mumbled, sleepily. She grabbed her blouse and her slacks from the ground and got dressed as fast as she could. A third knock was heard.**
> 
> **"Coming!" Rita shouted, getting her hair in order. Then she glanced at her clock. 2 pm. Who could that be? She opened the door and found Markus standing there, a red rose in one hand and a food bag in the other.**
> 
> **"Surprise!" he smiled. "I hope you like Italian?"**
> 
> **He lifted the bag and showed it Rita. Then he let himself in.**
> 
> **"Wow, your apartment looks great."**
> 
> **Rita shook her head confused. Was this just a crazy dream or did this guy really have the nerve to appear at her door with a red rose and bag of Italian food?**
> 
> **"Oh, before I forget. This..." Markus handed the rose to Rita, "is for you. I hope you like red roses?"**
> 
> **"Uh, yes, thanks. Uhm... Markus, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked.**
> 
> **"Your Captain told me you're at home, so I thought I would come over and buy you some lunch. I mean you won't be so alone then." Markus had a very weird grin on his face. Suddenly Chris appeared at the stairs, carrying a baby girl on each arm.**
> 
> **"Sam, who was at the... door..."**
> 
> **He caught sight of Markus. He raised his eyebrows. Who was this guy, standing in the living room, having brought a red rose for _his_ wife?**
> 
> **"Oh, Markus, my husband Chris Lorenzo. Chris, this is our new ME, Dr. Markus Anderson."**
> 
> **"Uhm... yes... so... nice to meet you... waaaaiiit a minute. Chris Lorenzo? You are the Chief of Detectives, aren't you?" Markus turned to Rita, whispering, "He's your husband? You could have told me!"**
> 
> **"I told you I was married." she replied. Then she took Sarah from Chris' arm.**
> 
> **"Nice to meet you."**
> 
> **Chris' hand reached for Markus, but he was too stunned to take it. Chief of Detectives? Now he had certainly got off on the wrong foot in homicide. He had made a major move on the woman who was married to the Chief of Detectives! There wasn't a bigger mistake one could make. But nevertheless, Chris seemed to be a nice person. Maybe he wasn't like Markus thought, maybe...**
> 
> **"Oh... uh... yes... I probably should go now." Markus stammered, stumbling backwards to the door. "It wasn't really what it looks like, Lieutenant. I just wanted to be nice. I am sorry."**
> 
> **He turned and hurried out of the apartment. For a moment both Chris and Rita stood there, saying nothing. Then they both began to laugh. Sarah and Casey looked at each other, beginning to cry at the exact same moment.**
> 
> **"Hey there, what is it?" Chris asked his daughter on his arm. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was glowing. "Sam, she's still glowing."**
> 
> **Whoop, a second later Chris' shirt was covered with milk.**
> 
> **"Uagh..." he muttered, holding Casey at arm's length.**
> 
> **"Go and get something new to wear. I will handle this here."**
> 
> **Rita took Casey from Chris' arm after she'd placed Sarah in the bassinet in the living room. The girl was still crying, but her little sister's clothes needed to be changed right now. That was a little more important. Rita placed Casey down on the couch. The girl cried, whirling her arms through the air. Rita started to undress her when she felt Chris' hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, he was handing her a clean dress for Casey.**
> 
> **"Thought you could use this." he grinned.**
> 
> **"If I didn't have you, my friend..." Rita replied. She smiled when she saw Chris lifting Sarah from the bassinet.**
> 
> **"Sam, could you tell me what this guy - Markus if I am right - wanted?" he asked, sitting down on the couch right next to where Casey was lying.**
> 
> **"Hey, don't ask me. I have no idea."**
> 
> **"Seriously, I think this guy tried to make a major move on you."**
> 
> **"Which means he doesn't have bad taste either, Sam." Rita chuckled.**
> 
> **"No, certainly not. But you're all mine, all mine."**
> 
> **"No, I am all mine, my dear, but you may possess me from time to time..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The phone in Cap. Lipschitz's office rang. Harry reached for the receiver on his desk and answered the phone immediately.**
> 
> **"What? I said no calls... Who?... He's at home... No, I will call him. Thanks."**
> 
> **Harry placed his finger on the cradle. Than he dialed a number. A moment later the phone rang in Chris and Rita's apartment. Chris hustled down the stairs, reaching for the receiver.**
> 
> **"Yeah, Lorenzo." he groaned. From upstairs, crying emanated. Rita was out doing grocery shopping while Chris was watching the sick girls.**
> 
> **"Lorenzo, there's some work waiting here for you."**
> 
> **"Oh, Cap, please, can I call you back? The girls are crying and Rita is out."**
> 
> **"No, you can't." Harry replied. "Call came in for you some minutes ago. Mary Duke, she said she has some news about Annabelle Wilcox. I want you to check this out. Tom and Cassy are on their way. They will pick you up."**
> 
> **"Cap, please! I don't have a baby sitter!" Chris pleaded since he knew Rita would be out for at least the next hour. "The girls are sick."**
> 
> **"10 minutes, Lorenzo!"**
> 
> **"Great." Chris muttered. He placed the receiver back in its cradle. He was about to head upstairs to the girls when he heard a knock at the door. Groaning, he turned and opened the door. It were Tom and Cassy. He let them in.**
> 
> **"Harry called you?" Tom asked.**
> 
> **"Yup. I told him I don't have a baby sitter. Would you please excuse me for a minute?"**
> 
> **Without waiting for an answer, Chris hurried upstairs to the girls' nursery.**
> 
> **"You need some help?" Cassy shouted after him.**
> 
> **"Yes, please!" they both heard Chris calling from upstairs. For a moment Tom and Cassy glanced at each other, then they went upstairs to the nursery. Chris already had lifted Sarah out of her crib whereas Casey was still lying in hers. Cassy approached the crib and gently lifted her up.**
> 
> **"Hey, why are you crying, little darling, hm?" she cooed, rocking the baby in her arms. Casey rubbed her eyes, then stared at Cassy. She stopped crying which was really a miracle. Suddenly Chris thought about something.**
> 
> **"Cassy?" he asked, grinning.**
> 
> **Cassy turned away from Casey, looking at Chris. She didn't like the way he was grinning at her.**
> 
> **"Oh no, I am not going to do this, no way." she objected.**
> 
> **"Come on, Cassy. 30 minutes till Tom and I have done this. Please. Look, the girls like you. They're really easy to handle. Please!" Chris pleaded.**
> 
> **"No way!"**
> 
> **She turned her head and stared at Tom who tried to sneak out of the nursery before someone would ask him to baby-sit. He didn't succeed.**
> 
> **"What about you, Thomas Ryan? I always thought you were so great with kids. Here's your chance to prove it." she stated, handing the baby to her partner. Casey looked up at Tom, he looked down at her and they both began to smile.**
> 
> **"There, she likes you. We have a deal. You will watch the girls and Chris and I will go out and investigate."**
> 
> **Tom shook his head rapidly, "No, no, I am a police officer no baby sitter. Sorry, Chris, you have to find another baby sitter."**
> 
> **"We'll see, Tom."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A car pulled up in front of Sundance Motel. It stopped and two persons exited the car. They walked over to the reception area where Mary Duke already was waiting with a young boy.**
> 
> **"Lt. Lorenzo, this is my brother Brighton." Mary Duke introduced the young boy. Chris and Brighton shook hands.**
> 
> **"Mary, Brighton, this is Sgt. Cassy St. John. She's investigating this case as well. So, I believe you have some news about Annabelle?"**
> 
> **"Indeed we have, but Brighton should tell you what he knows."**
> 
> **The four went inside. Mary disappeared to a second room behind the counter.**
> 
> **"Well, then tell us what you know about Annabelle, Brighton."**
> 
> **"I didn't know her very well." Brighton began. "I help my sister out on the weekends. A day before she left, it was Saturday, Annabelle came to me asking if I could keep some important papers for her. She didn't want to keep them in her room. I don't know why she asked me to keep them. Mary will get you the papers."**
> 
> **A moment later Mary appeared again, with a big envelope in her hand. She handed it to Chris.**
> 
> **"We didn't open it. We kept it in the safe. I didn't know they belonged to Annabelle. If I had I would have told you earlier, Lt." she apologized.**
> 
> **"It's okay. You'Ve been a tremendous help."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris and Cassy were in Chris' office, opening the envelope. Both were wearing gloves in order not to touch any of the papers inside. They didn't want their fingerprints all over the papers. Chris slowly pulled a small pile of papers out of the envelope.**
> 
> **"Pullman & Quinn." he read out loud and frowned. "Those two are some of the most expensive lawyers in Palm Beach. What would she want from them?"**
> 
> **He placed the first page on his desk. Then he read on. Cassy was leaning over his shoulder, reading the papers. Their mouths suddenly dropped open.**
> 
> **"$15,000 for her baby? Yuck!" Cassy exclaimed.**
> 
> **"As Cap would say, I have this bad feeling in my gut that something VERY illegal is going on here. I think we should check this for fingerprints. And then we should check out Pullman & Quinn."**
> 
> **"Wait, wait. Let's ask Tom to go there." Cassy suggested.**
> 
> **"Why?"**
> 
> **"I will tell you later."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The next morning Tom shuffled through the doors into the office of Pullman & Quinn. He leaned over the desk of their secretary and watched her talking on the phone. The young woman stared at him, then finished her call.**
> 
> **"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked, smiling.**
> 
> **"I want to talk to Mr. Quinn. Is he here?" Tom asked back.**
> 
> **"Do you have an appointment?"**
> 
> **"I don't need one." Tom showed her his badge. "Sgt. Thomas Ryan, Palm Beach PD. So, where's Mr. Quinn's office?"**
> 
> **"Down there, but you can't..."**
> 
> **Tom already had reached the door to Frank Quinn's office. He pushed the door open and saw the lawyer sitting behind his desk.**
> 
> **"What the hell?!?" Frank Quinn yelled, jumping up from his chair.**
> 
> **"Mr. Quinn, nice to meet you. I am Sgt. Thomas Ryan. I have some questions to ask you."**
> 
> **"You can't come in like that!"**
> 
> **"Oh yes, I can. Tell me what you know about Annabelle Wilcox."**
> 
> **Tom seated himself in a chair in front of Frank Quinn's desk. Suddenly the lawyer got very quiet. He ushered his secretary out of the room. Then he sat back in his chair.**
> 
> **"Annabelle Wilcox? I never heard that name before." he replied, but Tom could easily see he was lying.**
> 
> **"Oh, you did, Mr. Quinn. We know she was here. So, who would pay $15,000 for her baby?"**
> 
> **"Paying money for a baby? You know that is illegal. And so do I."**
> 
> **Tom leaned forward, "Mr. Quinn, I know you specialize in adoption. Why not try to make some extra money? I am sure this brings you a lot of money. Rich people would pay handsomely for a newborn baby. How much do you charge? $30.000? $40.000?"**
> 
> **"Sgt. Ryan, I don't know what you're talking about. And now, please leave my office before I have to take legal action against you."**
> 
> **"You will hear from me again, Mr. Quinn."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The fax began to beep in Chris and Rita's apartment. Chris was upstairs getting ready while Cassy waited for him in the living room. Christopher stood in front of the machine, staring at the papers coming out of it. He was about to grab a sheet of paper when he was lifted from his feet.**
> 
> **"Don't you dare!" his mother said. "This is daddy's work, pal."**
> 
> **Rita sat him down in the playpen though she knew this wasn't exactly a safe place either for Christopher. She went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Sarah. Frannie already had picked Casey, who was feeling a little better since last night, and Hannah up. Cassy retrieved the file from the fax machine. It was the report in the fingerprints. She was reading it when she felt someone tugging her leg. It was Christopher. He had climbed over the railing of his playpen. He smiled up at her.**
> 
> **"Gemme!" he yelled and took off. He ran out of the living room. Cassy didn't feel like chasing after him. She remained in the living room when she heard Christopher calling for her.**
> 
> **"Sassy! Gemme! Gemme! Sassy!"**
> 
> **Cassy shook her head. Rita appeared back in the living room, a bottle for Sarah in her hands.**
> 
> **"Where's Christopher?" she asked, her eyes searching for her son.**
> 
> **"I don't know. He headed off a minute ago." Cassy replied, shrugging her shoulders.**
> 
> **Rita sighed. Where was he now? It never had been harder to keep track of him. She left the living room and saw Chris coming down the stairs. On one arm he was carrying a sleeping baby girl, on the other a giggling young boy sat.**
> 
> **"Look what I found upstairs."**
> 
> **"Buddy, I told you to stay downstairs. Why can't you listen?"**
> 
> **Rita took Christopher from his father's arm. They all went back to the living room.**
> 
> **"Wanna pway! Wanna pway!" Christopher objected when Rita sat him back down in the playpen.**
> 
> **"You wanna play? There are your toys."**
> 
> **"No, no!" the boy cried. He tried to climbed over the railing, but his mother held him back.**
> 
> **"You're going to stay in there, okay? I promise we will go out to the park as soon as I have fed your little sister, but till then you'll stay in there."**
> 
> **Christopher sat on his bottom. He crossed his arms in front of him and groaned. He looked like a little rebellious child - which, indeed, he was. Rita sighed and took Sarah from Chris' arm. The girl was still sound asleep. Chris already had noticed the fax in Cassy's hands. Now was the time to ask here what it was.**
> 
> **"The report on the fingerprints." Cassy replied. "There were three sets of prints on the papers. Annabelle's, a set that we could identify as those of lawyer Frank Quinn and a third set that belong to a guy called Winston Garfield."**
> 
> **"Okay, I think Frank Quinn is worth a visit, what do you think, Cassy?"**
> 
> **"I am right beside you."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris and Cassy walked into the office of Pullman & Quinn arm in arm. Only about half an hour ago Tom had been there, talking to Frank Quinn. The secretary looked up from her desk, studying Chris and Cassy. They really looked like snobs, ready to pay for everything. They approached the desk.**
> 
> **"Hello, we are Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Chris said with a grin on his face, reaching from one ear to the other. "We have an appointment with Mr. Quinn. We called yesterday."**
> 
> **"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Mr. Quinn is already waiting for you. Would you please follow me to his office?"**
> 
> **The young woman lead Chris and Cassy to Frank Quinn's office. Frank Quinn was already expecting them, so she simply opened the door.**
> 
> **"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I am glad you came. Have a seat, please."**
> 
> **They all sat down in their chairs.**
> 
> **"So, I believe you wanted to adopt a child? That's what you told me on the phone."**
> 
> **"Yes, indeed we do." Chris began. "My wife and I don't have the time to do it the natural way, you know what I mean? So we decided on adoption."**
> 
> **"Ah ha, I see. I think you know that it will take some time until you'll have your baby, don't you? I mean it's not like that you can go home with your child tomorrow. It will take about a year to find a newborn baby for you."**
> 
> **"A year?" Cassy exclaimed. "Christopher, I don't want to wait so long. I want my baby as fast as possible."**
> 
> **"Please, honey, let me handle this." Chris turned back to Frank Quinn. "Mr. Quinn, money wouldn't be a problem for us. We would pay almost any sum to have our baby."**
> 
> **"What makes you think I could get you a baby faster for money?" Frank Quinn asked, astonished.**
> 
> **"We know you have the connections. How does $50,000 sound? We want a newborn baby, as fast as possible. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, we only need to get it fast."**
> 
> **"Mr. Johnson, I am really sorry..." Frank Quinn began, but suddenly stopped. Did this guy say $50.000? He was really willing to pay such a high sum. "Uhm... now... call me this afternoon and I will see what I can do for you. $50.000 cash if we make a deal."**
> 
> **"$50.000 cash, no problem. Now Cassandra honey, you will have your baby soon!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Winston paced the floor of his apartment. Annabelle's baby was still in his care. He had to get her out of the apartment as soon as possible. People already had become suspicious about what he was doing with a baby. The door swung open and his accomplice walked through the door.**
> 
> **"Winston, get the baby ready. She will be shipped off tonight. Blacky found a couple that is willing to pay for her." he stated, lighting a cigarette.**
> 
> **"What about Annabelle? Did she sign the papers?" Winston asked.**
> 
> **"Annabelle? What do you care about her? She deserted her baby, don't you know that? She won't be a obstacle for us. She will remain silent for all time."**
> 
> **"What do you mean?"**
> 
> **"Stupid boy. She's watching the flowers from the other side now."**
> 
> **"You killed her?" Winston yelled. "No, you didn't do that, did you?"**
> 
> **The man threw a newspaper on the table in front of Winston. There was a red circle around a small article on the page that was opened.**
> 
> **"Read that and you will know."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita was pushing the baby carriage through the park. Sarah was lying in there, watching the sky above her. Christopher was walking by his mother's side. The little boy enjoyed the spring day as much as his mother did. Now that he was out he was satisfied. He smiled at Rita.**
> 
> **"Whack!" he yelled.**
> 
> **"What?" Rita laughed. "What does 'whack' mean, Chris?"**
> 
> **Christopher filled his cheeks with air. His eyes opened wide and his head went red. He let the breath out a moment later.**
> 
> **"Whack!" he repeated.**
> 
> **"Frogs? Sorry, there aren't any frogs. We can go watch the ducks, okay?"**
> 
> **Christopher nodded. So they walked down the path to the small pond in the park. Rita stopped the carriage on the lawn and put the brakes on. She lifted her daughter on her arm and joined Christopher at the edge of the pond. She kneeled down next to him, sitting her daughter down on her knee. Then she wrapped one arm around her son to keep him under control.**
> 
> **"Look, there are the ducks, Chris."**
> 
> **"Wan one." Christopher stated. His hands reached out for a duck. Rita was glad she'd decided to wrap her arm around him. Otherwise he would have made his way straight into the pond.**
> 
> **"No, no, you can't have one. You have to leave them alone. Just watch them, okay?"**
> 
> **Rita suddenly felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Derek standing behind her.**
> 
> **"Derek, hi!" she smiled.**
> 
> **"Hi." he replied, kneeling down as well. "Family excursion?"**
> 
> **"Sort of. I just didn't want Christopher to ruin the whole house."**
> 
> **"Where's Chris?" Derek inquired.**
> 
> **"Working. You know, the floater at the beach."**
> 
> **"Ah, yeah. Rita, I didn't get to say thanks for dinner the last time, since you had to leave. The evening was really nice."**
> 
> **"Oh, really? As far as I remember this little guy here decided to hit you with his truck all the time."**
> 
> **"I don't hold it against him." Derek chuckled. "If he takes after his father, this is normal."**
> 
> **"He sure does."**
> 
> **Christopher suddenly got fussy. He didn't want to watch the ducks anymore. They seemed to be annoying - whereas the swing and the slide on the other side of the pond were now having his attention.**
> 
> **"Wanna pway, mama!" he shouted, trying to get out of her grip. He struggled and kicked. "Wanna pway, sing, there!"**
> 
> **"Okay, okay, slow down for a moment. I will take you there in a minute, champ." Rita sighed.**
> 
> **She got up and placed Sarah down in the carriage, Christopher always holding on to her side. He stared up at Derek. He still didn't like him. There was something about him that kind of scared Christopher. That also was the reason why he hit him with the truck all the time.**
> 
> **"Derek, you wanna join us?" Rita asked.**
> 
> **"No, no, no!" Christopher screamed, punching Derek's leg.**
> 
> **"Hey champ, be nice. Derek is a friend."**
> 
> **Rita gave Christopher her 'please stop that look'. Christopher shook his head wildly.**
> 
> **"It's okay, Rita. I have to go anyways. I will see you around."**
> 
> **"Yeah. Bye, Derek."**
> 
> **Derek left. Rita bent down to Christopher.**
> 
> **"Would you please explain to me what that was, Christopher? Why did you hit Derek?" she asked him. Then she lifted him on her arm and walked down the path, pushing the carriage with Sarah.**
> 
> **"Not yike. Baaaad!"**
> 
> **"Okay, you don't like him, but you don't need to hit him. Nice and big boys don't do such things. You think you can be a little nicer the next time Derek is around?"**
> 
> **Christopher nodded silently. They reached the playground. Rita stood her son the ground. Christopher immediately headed off towards the slide. He stood in front of it and stared up at the top. He frowned for a moment. How would he get up there? He watched the elder kids climbing up. Rita didn't pay much attention to Christopher since Sarah had begun to cry a moment earlier. She lifted her out of the carriage when she heard her son calling for her.**
> 
> **"Mama, yook me! Yook me!" he yelled from the top of the slide.**
> 
> **"Christopher!" Rita screamed. She hurried to the slide, but she was too late. Christopher already had sat down and slid downwards. He laughed, waving his arms. When he reached the end of the slide he couldn't stop. He landed on his bottom right in front of the slide. Good thing he was wearing a diaper.**
> 
> **"Ouch!" he cried.**
> 
> **Rita plucked him from the ground.**
> 
> **"Chris, how did you get up there? You're too small, you could have hurt yourself. Next time you wanna go up the slide please tell me."**
> 
> **Christopher nodded, rubbing his bottom. Then he stared at his little sister. Sarah was still crying. He bent over and kissed her on her forehead.**
> 
> **"Big bwo there, no need cwy." he appeased her - and Sarah stopped crying.**
> 
> **Rita could only shake her head. Christopher always surprised her. They made their way to the swing when Rita noticed a small crowd of women, of them crying. She slowly approached them.**
> 
> **"What happened?" she asked one of the women.**
> 
> **"I don't know exactly. Seems like a 2 year old girl disappeared just a moment ago. You haven't seen her? Blonde hair, tied back in a pony tail, wearing a red dress..."**
> 
> **Rita shook her head, "No."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris and Cassy were in Cap. Lipschitz's office, an open briefcase in front of them on the desk. Harry counted the money into the briefcase.**
> 
> **"... and 50. I tell you to watch this money. I don't wanna see you two spending my taxes."**
> 
> **"Hey, I pay those taxes as well, Cap." Chris objected, closing the briefcase. "I will keep an eye on the money, don't worry."**
> 
> **"Good. When's your meeting with Quinn?"**
> 
> **Cassy glanced at her watch, "In about an hour. He told us to bring a baby car seat as we will leave with our baby tonight."**
> 
> **"Good. You're both going to wear wires. Tom and I will be in the van monitoring you. Chris, I asked Rita to come as well. Frannie will take care of the kids. A friend of hers is visiting. Those two will spoil the kids."**
> 
> **"Okay."**
> 
> **There was a knock at the door. A second later Rita's head appeared in the doorway.**
> 
> **"You wanted to talk to me, Cap?" she asked, entering the office.**
> 
> **"Yes, yes, come in, Rita."**
> 
> **Rita closed the door behind her.**
> 
> **"Now the only one missing is Ryan. He will meet us outside at the van. Rita, I want you to stay with Tom and me while Chris and Cassy are in the lion's den."**
> 
> **"Good."**
> 
> **"Okay, then let's go."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris stopped his car in front of apartment block C, South End, West Palm Beach. Surprisingly, another couple already was waiting there. Chris and Cassy exited the car.**
> 
> **"Cap, you see them?" Chris said into his wire, softly. "Seems like we're not the only ones to become parents tonight."**
> 
> **A blue van drove up even before Chris and Rita could reach the second the couple. It stopped and Frank Quinn exited the car, followed by Winston Garfield. They approached Chris and Cassy.**
> 
> **"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." he addressed them. Then he turned to the second couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Atkinson."**
> 
> **"Where is our child?" Mrs. Atkinson asked impatiently.**
> 
> **"In the car. First my partner and Iwill make the deal with the money."**
> 
> **Both Chris and Mr. Atkinson handed a briefcase to Frank Quinn. He opened them and looked inside. Then he closed them.**
> 
> **"Seems to be okay. Winston, get the kids."**
> 
> **Winston nodded and rushed to the car. He opened the backdoor and dragged a young girl out of the van. The girl was wearing a red dress, the blonde hair tied back to a pony tail.**
> 
> **"Cap, this girl looks like the girl that disappeared in the park this afternoon." Rita said to Harry inside the van. She handed the binoculars to him to let him watch as well.**
> 
> **"How do you know about that?" he asked, watching what was going on outside.**
> 
> **"I was there with the kids."**
> 
> **Meanwhile, a second person left the van. The man was carrying a small baby. Chris first didn't take any notice, but when he turned his head and the man looked up Chris, they both looked into a very familiar face.**
> 
> **"They are cops!" the guy yelled. Before Chris could draw his gun, Frank Quinn pointed a gun at him and Cassy.**
> 
> **"Cops, so? This was a mistake, officer."**
> 
> **"Derek, why? Why?"**
> 
> **Chris stared at the man standing opposite him, holding the baby in his arms.**
> 
> **"Money, my friend. Do you know how much you can make with this?" Derek replied.**
> 
> **"You were a cop."**
> 
> **In the van Rita sat in silence. Derek... Christopher was right about him all the time. She shook her head in disbelief. Then she reached for her gun.**
> 
> **"What are you doing?" Tom asked from behind her.**
> 
> **"I am going to help Chris and Cassy. Care to join me or should I do this all alone?"**
> 
> **Both men shook their heads. They silently left the car. Backup already was on its way. Even before they could reach the scene, all hell broke loose. Winston stood the little girl on the ground, heading off into the distance. Mr. and Mrs. Atkinson grabbed the girl and rushed away as well. Derek walked backwards with the baby on his arm, Frank Quinn still pointed the gun at Chris and Cassy. Chris made a move forward to catch the gun, when a shot was heard. Tom ran behind Winston Garfield, but when he saw a police car already was following him, he decided to ran after the Atkinsons. Rita appeared from behind the van and pointed her gun at Derek's back. Harry cuffed Frank Quinn while Cassy was kneeling besides Chris who was lying on the ground unconscious. If Rita had seen her husband, she probably wouldn't have been able to stay calm.**
> 
> **"Stop or I will shoot you, Derek." she said calmly. Derek felt the gun in his back, so he didn't move.**
> 
> **"I want you to lay the baby on the ground. Slowly."**
> 
> **Derek bent down and laid the baby girl on the ground. Then he raised his arms in the air and turned. Rita reached for her handcuffs while pointing the gun at Derek. Then she cuffed him.**
> 
> **"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will held against you in the court of law."**
> 
> **Two officers came over to take Derek away. Rita bent down and picked the baby up. She looked up at Rita with her deep blue eyes.**
> 
> **"Hey you, would you like to go home, yes?" she smiled, walking around the back of the van. Then she saw Chris lying on the ground, Cassy and Harry kneeling by his side.**
> 
> **"Oh my god!" she screamed, running over to them. When she kneeled down next to Chris, she found him smiling and showing Cassy and Harry his bullet proof vest.**
> 
> **"Sunshine, don't you remember that I never go out without one of these after I was shot the last time?" he stated, trying to sit up. Some of his rips certainly were bruised. Rita bent forward and kissed him.**
> 
> **"I thought you were hurt." she whispered.**
> 
> **"You won't get rid of me that easy, lady." he teased and smiled.**
> 
> **Tom appeared, followed by two officers who had cuffed the Atkinsons. On Tom's arm the little girl was resting.**
> 
> **"Jenny, these are Harry, Cassy, Chris and Rita. Guys, this is Jenny. She's the girl that disappeared in the park this afternoon. At least that's what I think after what she told me."**
> 
> **"Now, let's get those kids back to where the belong."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita was sitting on the couch of their apartment, feeding the little baby girl. Christopher sat by her side, watching the baby.**
> 
> **"New baby?" he asked curious.**
> 
> **"No." Rita laughed. "We're just going to watch her until her grandmother gets here."**
> 
> **Tom and Rita were waiting for Mrs. Wilcox, Annabelle's mother and the baby's grandmother. Chris and Cassy were going to pick her up from her hotel. The door opened and Chris shuffled into the apartment, followed by Cassy and Mrs. Wilcox. Christopher climbed down from the couch and ran over to his father.**
> 
> **"Daddy, up me!" he shouted. So Chris picked him up gingerly.**
> 
> **"Did you take good care of the girls while we were away?"**
> 
> **Christopher nodded eagerly. Just then Rita approached them. On her arm, the baby girl had fallen asleep.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Wilcox, I think you remember my wife?"**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox nodded silently, staring at the baby in Rita's arm. Without saying anything, Rita handed the baby to her.**
> 
> **"This is Annabelle's daughter, your granddaughter." she said, smiling.**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox watched the baby stir in her arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks.**
> 
> **"My little girl really had a baby... I don't believe it, but she looks so much like my Annabelle. What's her name?"**
> 
> **"She doesn't have a name so far." Rita replied, shaking her head slightly.**
> 
> **"What's your first name, Lt.?" Mrs. Wilcox asked Rita.**
> 
> **"My first name? Why?" Rita asked back.**
> 
> **"You did so much for me and my granddaughter. I want to name her after you."**
> 
> **Rita smiled, "It's Rita Lee."**
> 
> **Mrs. Wilcox glanced down at her new granddaughter.**
> 
> **"Rita Lee Wilcox." she smiled. "Welcome home."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris, Rita, Tom and Cassy sat together for dinner at Chris and Rita's apartment. All four kids were sound asleep upstairs.**
> 
> **"Why do you think Derek did this?" Cassy suddenly asked.**
> 
> **Chris shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.**
> 
> **"I really don't know. He used to be a good cop. Maybe it was the kick to do something illegal... I really don't know." he replied.**
> 
> **"You know, I checked some records after we got back to the shop." Tom began. "Seems like he was doing this while he was still working in Brazil for the FBI. Got him a lot of money."**
> 
> **"I still don't understand it. Derek was our friend... Sam, you knew him even before I was assigned to work undercover with him." Rita stated.**
> 
> **"I know. We worked vice together. Derek just didn't seem to be this kind of guy. Sam, if I ever head for a fall, if I ever decide to do something illegal, please stop me. I don't want to end like Derek."**
> 
> **"No, you never would do anything that could be compared to what Derek did, I know that."**
> 
> **"So I am a wise guy?" Chris teased, earning laughter from Rita, Cassy and Tom.**
> 
> **"No, certainly not a wise guy, but a clever guy!" Rita laughed, kissing him.**   
  
  

> 
> **The end**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lee Lance, Thomas Ryan, Cassy St. John, Frannie and Harry Lipschitz and Derek McNeill belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. However, Christopher James JR, Hannah Rose, Sarah Lee and Casey Denise Lorenzo and all other characters used in the story that never appeared in any episode of Silk Stalkings do belong to me. No infringement intended.**
> 
> **Thanks to Karen for proofreading, to my loyal readers and to my goddaughter Lillie for showing me what a baby can do (which helped me a lot for writing Christopher's part in this story).**
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
**[Back to my main page][1]**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
